Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is an ability of witches to conjure, manipulate and extinguish fire through their mind. Witches commonly use this basic power to light candles and can also use liquids (e.g. alcohol, water, etc.) as an accelerant; as such can be used in destructive offensive magic.. This power can also be activated through a spell though commonly performed non-verbally, is evoked through the Latin-based term "Incendia". Controlling or extinguishing flames, which requires more focus, typically require a verbal spell. It is a subsection of Elemental Control. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett This is probably the power Bonnie uses most frequently. She first learned how to control this power in Family Ties, and has used it many a time since. She has used this power to light candles often, as fire and the other elements are used by witches to help fuel their magic. She has also unknowingly used pyrokinesis in You're Undead to Me; Tiki was rude to a customer at the car wash they were hosting for the cheerleading squad, which made her so angry she went into a trance. In her trance, she caught the water on the ground on fire, which spread to a car, which was destroyed. Like at the car wash she often uses water as an accelerant; in Fool Me Once, she threw a glass of water on Ben McKittrick to ignite him. She also used it in Brave New World to attempt to set Damon Salvatore on fire. She used her mind to turn on a nearby hose, incapacitated him by giving him one aneurysm after another, and lit the stream of water on fire to ignite him. Bonnie activates this power similarly to her passive Pain Infliction by giving a strong stern gaze at the object that she intends to ignite. Bonnie also showed a strong use of this ability during her time in the Prison World. She was able to create fire to stop Kai hurting Damon. Jonas Martin Jonas once used this ability on the bar in the Mystic Grill, and used the spilled alcohol as an accelerant before setting it alight. He activated this power by giving a strong, stern gaze at the bar which then immediately set on fire. It is also possible he caused more fires afterwards because after Caroline came in, there were quite a few more small fires lit than there was earlier. Greta Martin During her short time on the show, Greta used this power the most out of all of her witchcraft abilities. She notably used it to light fires so that she and Elena could see the site of the sacrifice at the end of The Last Day. She also used this power to create three large rings of fire to contain Elena, Jules and Jenna. The circles were spelled to rise in intensity if the person inside it attempted to escape. Greta activated this power by raising her hand and splaying her fingers. Gloria In The End of the Affair, Gloria uses this basic power to stop Klaus' attack upon Damon, who was nearly killed within her bar. While a loyal witch to Klaus, she tells him "not in my bar. You take it outside," as she didn't want her bar destroyed for their petty squabbles. Not long later, she is seen interrogating Stefan, containing him with her magical concoction of herbs to subdue him, she channels multiply candles laid out is a circular design all across the floor and table tops around her and Stefan. Qetsiyah The ancient witch Qetsiyah, also known as Tessa, used this in Original Sin. After she revealed about her past to Stefan, she goes about describing herself to him. While doing so, she drags her finger across the wall producing blue fire trailing behind her. This is the first time that fire produced from a which has been a different color. This is in part due to the emotions she felt while describing herself to Stefan, and that many things fuel a witch's power. Later, while performing her Mind-linking spell, she causes the circle of herbs to catch fire, aiding her in her spell. Once the spell was complete and Silas's mental powers had been rendered useless, the flames were extinguished. Silas Silas, the second most ancient and supposedly powerful witch, has used this power once after regaining the use of his magic by ingesting the cure from Katherine Pierce's blood. He is one of the only few witches to have produced fire from his hands, specifically his fingertips, which seemed to be relatively effortless. Malachai Parker --TBA-- The Heretics *'Valerie Tulle / Nora Hildegard / Mary Louise:' The awarding ceremony to promote youngsters into deputies. Nora, Mary Louise and Valerie comes in and tells them to work on their revenge. They start chanting a spell, which appears to only start the sprinklers from the sides and then Valerie sets the whole place on fire and start killing everyone inside. Throughout The Originals Davina Claire Davina first used this power when she lit a candle and then extinguished the flame. During the Fête des Bénédictions, she used this power to set off the fireworks. The French Quarter Elders *'Céleste Dubois / Bastianna Natale / Genevieve:' In Crescent City, these witches, using the power of the harvest girls, cast a powerful fire spell not only to set the Mikaelson Mansion ablaze but the spell also enclosed all the exits in order to trap Hayley and Jackson. *'Genevieve:' In Le Grand Guignol, Genevieve non-verbally set flames directly on Marcel's body. Finn Mikaelson While possessing the witch Vincent Griffith, he attempted to burn Klaus alive in the Lafayette Cemetery. Finn's use of non-verbal pyrokinesis to date has been the most powerful seen as he was able cast a large spreading stream of flames toward Klaus with little external accelerant. When the flames and smoke clear, however, Klaus had already vanished, using his speed to overcome his magic. Dahlia In Save My Soul, After Dahlia linked herself to Freya using connective magic, she was able to destroy a village by igniting it with flames with a wave of her hand. Also in Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia effortlessly produced fire in order to destroy the enchanted dagger meant to kill her, after that she immediately extinguished the flames by waving her hand on top of them. Freya Mikaelson In City Beneath The Sea, Dahlia invoked Klaus into her mind, and showed her Freya's past, in this memory Freya was seen throwing a yellow flower into a fire and effortlessly accelerated the intensity of the flames. Moroccan Witch In Beautiful Mistake, she was seen easily setting the resurrection spell, that Rebekah sought for Kol, on fire with a snap of her fingers. This gesture has rarely been seen and perhaps a unique form to non-verbally activate this power as most other witches use different methods to accomplish this. Vincent Griffith --TBA-- In the Novels * Elena used Pyrokinesis in Destiny Rising when fighting against Klaus. Trivia * At The Harvest Davina was chosen to be The Harvest Witch Of Fire. Gallery Pyrokinesis3.png|Bonnie loses control over her powers. Greta pyrokinesis.png|Greta using the power Pyrokinesis.png|Jonas Martin starts a fire at the Grill Bonnie 1.PNG|Bonnie lighting a candle Light candle.PNG|Bonnie after lighting a candle Davina TO 1x01.jpg 102byv.jpg|Bonnie lighting birthday candles BlueFire3.png SilasFire3.png Fire0-0.png ImmortalitySpell4.png See also Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Supernatural